


Mistletoe

by Skiplowave



Series: Holiday/Christmas prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Tony explains the holidays to Thanos
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thanos
Series: Holiday/Christmas prompts 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551259
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know what you're thinking, it's November and yet I'm writing Christmas theme fics.  
Well I WAS planning to write this in December but the idea was too cute I had to write it before I forget lol. So here an early irontitan holiday fic :3

" Can you not tug on your sweater? May put a lot of work making that for you."

Thanos grumbled to himself and stopped messing with the itchy sweater. " I don't like this materiel and the color is off putting." Tony snorted looking the titan up and down. " I don't know big guy. Red and green totally mashes well with purple skin. Plus the narwhal brings the whole thing together." Thanos narrowed his eyes pretty positive the man was mocking him. " Cheer up Mr.Thanos, it's happy and joyful season!" Peter exclaimed crawling on the walls hanging up festive decorations. " PARKER WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARM!" Thanos watched Bucky chasing Peter along side the wall. " IT WAS SAM'S IDEA NOT MINE!" Tony shook his head seeing the 3 bicker like siblings, " Mostly joyful season." 

Thanos walked away still not _getting_ it. All this niceness felt too much to him. Sure Nebula and Gamora were having a good time, nearly everyone was but yet. " Something wrong?" Tony asked passing Thanos am Iron Man gingerbread cookie. " Why is everyone being nice now all of a sudden?" Tony took a bite out of the cookie humming to himself. " What you mean?" Thanos looked at the other Avengers talking among themselves smiling and laughing. " If I'm not mistake them _your _time have a big fight months ago?" Tony gave a sad smile, " Yeah." He sighed recalling exactly what the fight was about. " Hey we're all here and having a good time. Water under the bridge....it happens with family." _Is that so._

" You'll get it eventually."

" How so?"

" Kinda hard to explain but it'll feel warm and fuzzy.."

" Literally or metaphorical?"

" Yes! Now come on let's make sure this place is decorated to the max!"

Tony grabbed Thanos' hand tugging him out the of the main living room. There's wasn't any area not covered in red, green, gold, or white. Each room or hallway had music playing softly in the background. Going to the main lobby Thanos stopped seeing the massive tree in the middle of the floor. " Beautiful isn't it?" Thanos looked at the grand tree more. " I suppose red and gold suits the tree nicely, it remains me of you." Tony gave a smug smiled, " Well did a raffle on what lobby tree should look like, guess I won." Thanos laughed, " I'm surprised their isn't a holiday based around you." 

" Oh there is, it's call my birthday, celebrate it for the whole week! I'll give you an exclusive VIP invite too!" 

" I'll keep that in mind."

" _Boss, Clint requires your assistant on the suites floor."_

" Thanks Friday, we'll head up now." 

***

Suite floor was held all the Avengers bedrooms all having a kitchen, bathroom, and living room. Of course everyone had a room for them to make their own but usually made for great guests room. " Oh good you brought someone tall. Listen wife wants to get Santa pictures in plus still gotta do shopping." Thanos tried not laughing seeing Tony's annoyed expression. " What couldn't fire an arrow to get job done, Legolas?" CLint rubbed back of his neck, " Trust me I would but Pepper said no. She's the boss after all." The two silently agreed, Pepper being angry always _worried_ Thanos, not that anyone would notice.

" Anyway I gotta go, but there's like 3-4 room left so shouldn't take you too long. Later, Tony, Thanos!"

Clint waved his goodbyes and jogged off to the elevator. Thanos looked at the box on the ground, " Odd looking plant." Tony looked down and his eyes lite up. " It's a mistletoe!" Thanos looked at him confused. " Mistletoe, like one of the requires things to have in ones home during Christmas." Thanos still looked confused, " It;s just leaves." Tony rolled his eyes grabbing piece of tap. " Give me a boost." Thanos lifted up Tony so he could taped the plant on top of the doorway. 

" Does this ward of demons or something?'

" No. Its...well...."

Thanos saw Tony's blush for a split second, " Well what?" Tony cleared his throat. " Basically if two people are under a mistletoe they have to kiss." Thanos eyed Tony, especially his face, " Why?" Tony blushed some more looking away. Thanos gently grabbed his chin, " Tell me, man of knowledge." Tony laughed nervously, " I-I don't know it's just a thing that happen and people rolled with it..." Thanos hummed looking back up.

" Then I suppose we must continue with this tradition then?"

" I don't mind if you don't..."

Thanos hummed leading forward to kiss Tony softly. Before he could pull back Tony cupped his face bringing him in for another. Two keep going until the other pulled away in need of air. " That was....wow." Tony breathed still flustered. " Tony. I think I found the warm and fuzzy feeling you mentioned." Tony looked Thanos feeling the same thing. 

" Oh yeah? Well we have 3 more of these to hang up after all~"

" Agree so let's take our time with this."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :D


End file.
